Punk rock Girl
by Twitchy Tweekers
Summary: Stan se ha enamorado locamente de una chica punk rock llamada Wendy. Songfic de Punk rock Girl- The Dead Milkmen. Rated por decir demasiado punk rock girl.


_**Bueno, sigo teniendo una obsesión con los song fics ¿vale?**_

* * *

Mírala... Con su pelo azul eléctrico y sus ojos castaños, repasados con rímel, su cigarrillo y su look de chica punk rock ¿Por qué no me miras? Estoy en Stark's Pond y no puedo dejar de fijarme en ti. Tú y yo… Para siempre. Vamos a viajar por todo el mundo, sólo tu y yo, chica punk rock.

_One Saturday I took a walk to Zipperhead__  
__I met a girl there__  
__And she almost knocked me dead__  
__Punk rock girl please look at me__  
__Punk rock girl what do you see?__  
__Let's travel round the world__  
__Just you and me punk rock girl_

Me acerqué a ti, chica punk rock y mordiéndome los labios te toqué el hombro y te pregunté:

"¿Tienes novio?"

Y entonces tú, tú me miraste y me sonreíste.

"No lo sé"

Mientras tu y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano en el instituto, todos nos miraban mal. Así que tú me arrastraste y te escapaste de allí declarando que la escuela era para pringados. Tienes tanta _razón…_

_I tapped her on the shoulder__  
__And said do you have a beau?__  
__She looked at me and smiled__  
__And said she did not know__  
__Punk rock girl give me a chance__  
__Punk rock girl let's go slamdance__  
__We'll dress like Minnie Pearl__  
__Just you and me punk rock girl_

_Oh Dios mío, Wendy, chica punk rock, te amo. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado. Vamos a bailar Bad Religion. Vamos a Wall Street mientras gritamos anarquía. El día de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos iremos con una bandera comunista._ Vamos a Slamdance y nos vestimos de Minnie Pearl. Sólo nosotros dos, chica punk rock.

Kyle, Kenny y Cartman no me comprenden, chica punk rock. Fui al instituto con una camiseta de The Dead Kennedy y comenzaron a decir que por tu culpa no era el de antes. ¡Ahora soy mucho mejor porque estoy a tu lado, chica punk rock!

Fuimos a Tweak Bros Coffee, y ahí estaba Tweek, temblando, como siempre. Sonaban los Beach Boys, " California Dreaming" y cantamos un día de invierno.

"Quisieramos un café helado"

Entonces Tweek tembló otra vez y dijo:

"L-lo sie-ento, no-no nos que-queda"

Y entonces tú, chica punk rock, te subiste al mostrador mientras gritabas anarquía.

"¡OHDIOSMIOMISPADRESMEMATARANYMEENTERRARANENUNATUMBAPOCOPROFUNDAPARADESPUÉSVOLVERMEAENTERRAR!" gritaba Tweek.

_We went to the Phillie Pizza Company__  
__And ordered some hot tea__  
__The waitress said "Well no__  
__We only have it iced"__  
__So we jumped up on the table__  
__And shouted "anarchy"__  
__And someone played a Beach Boys song__  
__On the jukebox__  
__It was "California Dreamin'"__  
__So we started screamin'__  
__"On such a winter's day"_

Creo que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, chica punk rock. Tu y yo, para siempre.

Entonces, unos meses después, me llevaste a conocer a tus padres. Entonces tu padre me miró y comenzó a chillar. ¡Oh dios mío, nunca me dijiste que tu padre era el vicepresidente! Sois tan ricos como Bill Gates y Amancio Ortega juntos.

Pero tú sigues siendo mi chica punk rock. Estás hecha para mi.

_She took me to her parents__  
__For a Sunday meal__  
__Her father took one look at me__  
__And he began to squeal__  
__Punk rock girl it makes no sense__  
__Punk rock girl your dad is the Vice President__  
__Rich as the Duke of Earl__  
__Yeah you're for me punk rock girl_

Me miró al espejo y ya no soy el de antes.. ¿Puedes ver mi mohack verde? ¿Mis tatuajes? ¿Los piercings que llevo en la oreja? Gracias a ti he evolucionado, chica punk rock.

Después fuimos a un centro comercial, y mientras todos compraban, tú te subiste encima de una mesa y comenzaste a reírte de los compradores. Los de seguridad me pegaron entonces mientras tú les mordías. Una noche juntos en la cárcel.

Chica punk rock, creo que quiero casarme contigo.

Paramos en una tienda de discos, y pedimos a Mojo Nixon. El dependiente dijo que no trabajaba allí y nosotros reímos mientras decíamos que su tienda necesitaría un arreglo.

_We went to a shopping mall__  
__And laughed at all the shoppers__  
__And security guards trailed us__  
__To a record shop__  
__We asked for Mojo Nixon__  
__They said "He don't work here"__  
__We said "If you don't got Mojo Nixon__  
__Then your store could use some fixin'"_

Salimos de allí y nos metimos en un coche. Te pregunté de donde lo habías sacado y cuanto se pagaba por eso, y tú contestaste:

"Nada, hombre, es robado"

Chica punk rock, vamos a tener un hijo y llamarlo Johnny Rotten . Vamos a viajar por todo el mundo mientras gritamos anarquía, tu y yo chica punk rock.

_We got into a car__  
__Away we started rollin'__  
__I said "How much you pay for this?"__  
__She said "Nothing man, it's stolen"__  
__Punk rock girl you look so wild__  
__Punk rock girl let's have a child__  
__We'll name her Minnie Pearl__  
__Just you and me__  
__Eating fudge banana swirl__  
__Just you and me__  
__We'll travel round the world__  
__Just you and me punk rock girl_

Pero entonces, chica punk rock, decidiste engañarme, y yo no sé porque. Aunque lo entiendo, eres tan perfecta que no te bastaba conmigo. Te vi con él mientras te paseabas por toda la ciudad, chica punk rock y creo que me moriré.

Mírame ahora, Wendy. Soy el chico con el que te encontraste en Stark's Pond y sigo siendo el mismo. ¿Por qué no me quieres, chica punk rock? Con todo lo que hemos pasado…

¡Dios mío, chica punk rock, vuelve a mirarme!


End file.
